Magnum Weapons Corporation
Magnum Weapons Corporation is a fictional company that specializes in high quality weapons. Company Please note that this article is purely fiction based, any kind of issue with any opinion in this article can be discussed with thekilla on my page. The magnum weapons corporation is a company that specialises in advanced weapon technology. It is based in Atland, a country formed after the breakup of the USA and Canada, located along the eastern coast of the former nations. The need for quality in military technology was becoming increasingly apparent, so the new government formed the company in 2022 as the Code Magnum, later the Magnum weapons design bureau. By 2025 the bureau was privatised and renamed to the current name. Success The consistent request of the Atland military was for quality, due to the limited availability of soldiers in the first part of the company timeline. This preference has been kept by the army because of he success of the strategies used during the conflict that followed the establishment of the nation. Since the privatisation of the company special forces of many allied nations have requested the application of the technology. These nations agree to the "terms of use" o the weapons, these were set up so that the technology of the company remains classified and safe. The operation system is one of the technologies that is kept classified, as the system that is used allows for almost ridiculous fire rates with unseen reliability. So only the weapons that do not use any classified systems are allowed to be used by normal civilians. Now, in 2056 MWC has reached a monopoly over the special weapons market of Atlands allies. Recently the company invested in opening business in the heavy weapons market starting with the GA-3 cannon. Plans include MRL systems and artillery-pieces, additionally a new division of MWC has been created for special vehicles such as tanks and IFV's. MG-44 Prototype The MG 44 Prototype is a heavy machinegun chambered in .50 calibre BMG. The weapon operates on the gatling principle with rotary barrels allowing it to have one of the highest rates of fire of a weapon this size and portability. The weapon uses titanium alloys for parts such as the barrel and bolt, and carbon-aluminium alloys for less critical parts. For some areas polymers are used too. The gun is made out of individual parts, it splits into 4 major components: The bolt, the bolt housing (including grip assembly and PSU), the barrel assembly, and the bipod. These components can split into smaller parts such as the barrel assembly into individual barrels and the barrel holders. This modular construction is used for ease of transport and to provide for changes such as rebuilding the gun to various different calibres. The weapon can be used as a crew served gun or it van be mounted on vehicles. The main setback for using it as a crew served weapon is the expenditure of ammunition, a similar problem existed in WWII with machine-guns. Fire-tec, MWC's main competitors have produced the AMG-735 to compete with the MG-44. Specifications Weight: 65kg Length: 200cm Barrel length: 170cm Cartridge: .50 cal BMG Operation: Gas charged elecric driven minigun Rate of Fire: 300-4000rpm Muzzle velocity: 900m/s Effective Range: 3000m with scopes Feed system: Belt Sights: Rail mounted, Iron backup M32A2 Commando Main article: M32 Derived from the F2000 with a sight, under barrel rail, and Side rails. It features a transparent magazine and a grenade launcher attached, a muzzle break and a scope. General Info Weight: 3.9kg loaded Length: 75cm Barrel length: 44.3 cm Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO Operation: Gas operated, rotating bolt Rate of Fire: 850 rpm Muzzle velocity: 900m/s Effective Range: 550m Feed system: Most STANAG magazines: Normally 30 round Sights: Rail mounted, Iron backup BR-8 Battle Rifle The BR-8 is a heavy battle rifle chambered in 8x56mm MWC designed to take over the role of the Ma-5, M-12, and M32 assault and battle rifle roles. The rifle uses a specialized operation system to allow for high fire rates, very good reliability, and extremely consistent accuracy. The weapon was a large investment by the army to replace the first series of MWC rifles adopted by the army, the older weapons are currently being moved into reserve and traning roles. The BR-8 marked the change from 6x43mm round to the 8x56mm round for general use, the 7x49mm round is also being used for the lower power weapons. This was done due to the improvements in body armour and to allow infantry to effectively engage light vehicles with standard weapons. The 8x56mm round is very powerful and allows for the rifle to penetrate a lot of thick body armour, walls, and vehicles, also it can reach out to over 1700m with a 650mm barrel. The rifle allows for a simple barrel swap through a similar system to previous weapons, the old barrels from the previous BR-7 and M-12 battle rifles are still usable. See also You might also like or want to see: M94 one of the most successful designs by MWC TheKilla's guns more guns by me (not MWC guns) Remag Armaments Many more great guns by Strife2816 Category:MWC Category:Thekilla Category:Company Category:Weapons Category:Guns